Forrester
Forrester Zext is the team's Astronomer and Botanist Pup. He's also the oldest brother of Holia and Ian. He is fairly new to the team after he and his younger siblings joined together. Forrester belongs to Xavierthespecialvet. Personality Forrester is somewhat a little bossy to his siblings, and has a tendency to raise his voice. However, he is very cooperative and willing to help what Holia and Ian needed. He is also frantic but only if he successfully examined his or their experiments, usually it would make him ended up with a huge friendly smile. Forrester's very friendly and enthusiastic among to his friends, especially when he hangs out with Marshall. He also tended to make few jokes which made everyone laugh, because he has a bare sense of humor. But, he is always serious, yet calm and dependable, especially on what he works on his job. He also enjoys watching on his siblings working together, even though that he is the only one who looks after them because he is the oldest child of the family. Being inherited with his father's instincts, he tends to be kept quiet and has a huge focus on anything that he considers, "first priority". From himself and as a son, he inherited his dad's sharp looking and focusing eyes. Bio Forrester was born firsthand before his younger siblings, Holia and Ian. He was born in a cold state of United Kingdom, and there, his mother given birth to him in a deep forest during their family's experiment when suddenly her mother, Nicolai, water broke. After an hour, the last thing they knew was a pup was born healthy and apparently, they were in a deep forest. That is why they decided they named him, Forrester. Some time later as he grows up, he enjoys being with his parents, spending time in small forests. For that anything that he knew, he keeps up a promise to his name. Not to mention, very enthusiastic when it comes to it. Not long that he keeps up his own promise, his two siblings, Holia, and Ian were born. As they were growing up, they got along with each other, and on top of that, he looks up to his family's works. He knew that he was born to a family related to science, and not just because his own understanding is quite firm and whatsoever. Still working on it... Appearance Normal: Forrester is a Border Collie-Dalmatian mix. However, he most likely looks like a Border Collie. Aforementioned, he has sharp looking azure eyes. His back fur is black that includes her hind legs, and a tail and has a white underbelly. With his mother being a Dalmatian, he also has a spots all over his body, his ears, legs, even his tail. His puptag has a black background with a tree below and a shooting star above. Uniform: Forrester wears a light green vest with a left pocket on front. He also wears astronomer's special goggles with a tint of dark blue. Anthro-Appearance: Forrester is still the same as a feral. Although, he wears, a yellow plaid shirt, including his pup tag symbol at the bottom left of his plaid shirt, he wears black pants, and sometimes, he wears glasses, but not all the time, because he was still using his astronomer's special goggles. Trivia * "Let's reach for the stars!" * "Time for some planting for this pup is growing!" * "Alright, places, everyone!" * "Yeah! We've done it! Woohoo!" * "Never stop until our experiment is done, and I mean, NEVER!" * "Status of the experiment!" Vehicle: Still working on it... Pup Pack Tools: * Shovel * Seeds * Mini-telescope * Magnifying glass * Container Family: * Kenneth Zext (Father, Alive) * Nicolai Jules-Zext (Mother, Alive) * Otto Jules (Uncle, Alive) * Renamie Zext (Aunt, Alive) * Holia Zext (Sister, Alive) * Ian Zext (Brother, Alive) Friends: * Ryder (current owner) * Xavier (current owner) * Yasmin * Allan * Chronos * Marshall (Best friend) * Chase * Rocky * Rubble * Zuma * Skye * Everest * Tracker Hobbies: * Doing experiments with his siblings. * Star-gazing. * Finding constellations. * Sleeping under the stars (only sometimes when were camping or any activity they were doing) Facts: * He was born in a deep forest, hence he was named, Forrester. * He, Holia, and Ian were known as the Scientific Siblings. * Not long before he moved to the United States with his family, his old home is nothing more than surrounded by trees and their botanical garden. * Forrester shares the last name of Katherine Forrester, the voice of Katie in the series. Still working on it Category:Pups Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Male Category:Male pup Category:Males Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Dogs Category:Mixed Breed Category:Characters Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:Feral Category:Anthro Category:Xavierthespecialvet's OC Category:Xavierthespecialvet's Character